


Five Years On

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: Set five years after that first day of school where Marinette-Dupain Cheng met Adrien Agreste, it’s an ending of sorts. Or perhaps a beginning...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Five Years On

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a couple of weeks ago over on [my tumblr](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/post/628825908568096768/five-years-on) to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Miraculous Ladybug and i completely forgot to share it here too! it's short but sweet and i hope you like it ^^

Adrien tightened his grip on the strap of his bag and gazed up at the school. The building gleamed in the early morning sun with the clear blue sky as its backdrop, and yet mild apprehension curled in Adrien’s stomach, he took a deep breath.

This was it.

The first day of the last year of school.

He felt the soft touch of someone sliding their hand into his and he smiled.

‘You’re looking contemplative,’ the person said.

Adrien chuckled and turned his gaze onto Marinette. She had only grown more beautiful over the years. Her short black hair was striking against her stunning blue eyes and her freckles had grown so numerous it was near impossible to count them. Not that he didn’t try.

‘Can you believe it’s been five years?’ he said.

Marinette squeezed his hand but she might as well have squeezed his heart with the way she looked at him.

‘The best five years of my life,’ she said and kissed him on the lips. It tasted of sunshine and strawberries and a life full of wonder. 

‘Oi! Get a room!’ Something smacked the back of Adrien’s head and he and Marinette leapt apart. But they burst into laughter at the sight of Nino and Alya standing with arms crossed, both with an expression of mock disgust.

Alya shook her head and grinned. ‘We haven’t been back one day and you two can’t keep your hands off each other?’ She placed a hand on her hip. 

‘Can you blame me?’ Adrien said. ‘Look at her, she’s gorgeous!’ Marinette squeaked and blushed furiously.

‘He does have a point.’ Nino nodded.

Alya sighed. ‘I know. She _is_ too cute for her own good.’

Marinette spluttered an incomprehensible defence and they all burst into laughter. 

‘MOVING ON!’ Marinette yelped and tugged on Adrien’s hand. ‘I want to know how your summer was! It was torture not being able to see you.’ She pulled him over to the nearby staircase, sat down, and patted the space next to her. They all settled around her and Adrien’s heart warmed as his friends all looked at him with slightly worried expressions as his summer memories rose to the surface. 

He gave a small smile. ‘It was actually really nice.’

‘Oh?’ The other’s hadn’t expected that answer. The last they’d seen of their friend, he’d been dreading the five week long holiday stuck with his father, aunt, and cousin.

‘Yeah, my cousin and aunt were actually civil for once, more than that actually. They were nice. It was nice. And my Father…’ he trailed off, not sure of the words he was looking for.

‘And your father…?’ Marinette nudged him. 

‘He seemed…happier. Relaxed? No, that’s not quite the right word.’ Adrien shook his head. ‘Like, more at peace with himself.’ He fell quiet for a moment, the gentle chatter of morning school kids drifted over. ‘You know,’ he said quietly, ‘I think he’s finally starting to get over my mother’s disappearance.’

The soft smiles his friends all gave caused a lump rise in his throat. It had been nearly six years since she had vanished, and it still hurt so much. 

‘I’m happy for you man,’ Nino said as Alya ruffled his hair and Marinette nestled her head on his shoulder. He smiled and thanked them all silently. 

‘You know, today marks another special day,’ Alya announced. ‘It’s officially been four months since the last akuma attack! I’ve got an article about it on the Ladyblog.’ She waved her phone. ‘Looks like Hawkmoth really might be backing down after all.’

‘That would be nice,’ Marinette sighed. 

They all fell silent as the thought about what a year with no Akuma attacks would be like, and then jumped as the school bell rung. 

Nino got to his feet and stretched. ‘Maybe we’ll actually have a year of peace,’ he said as the others rose.

‘As long as Ladybug and Chat Noir stick around, I’m happy,’ Alya said, linking her arm through Nino’s. 

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other. ‘I think they will,’ Adrien said, and kissed Marinette on the nose, making her giggle. Neither noticed Alya and Nino’s knowing smirks.

‘And Carapace and Rena Rouge!’ Nino said just a little too loud. ‘I think they should stick around too, they’re pretty cool, you know?’

Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes and shoved his friend playfully. ‘Maybe,’ he said, winking at Marinette, who laughed. But a melancholy feeling settled over him once more as they made their way to the entrance. 

He paused. 

Marinette looked back. ‘What’s wrong?’ she asked.

Adrien bit his lip and gazed up at the school. ‘This year’s going to be a good one, right?’ he asked quietly, willing his words to become fate.

Marinette smiled. ‘With you and me together, nothing can go wrong.’ The tension within Adrien bled away and relief took its place.

Marinette held out her hand. Adrien took it. And with shining blue eyes holding promises and love, she led him into a bright future.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [inkjackets](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
